


The Moon Looked Down and Cried

by Aniaraaa



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Magical Girls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaraaa/pseuds/Aniaraaa
Summary: Amara in her current life, hunting a cryptid Grimm.AU Remnant (RWBY) with elements of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Magia Record.





	The Moon Looked Down and Cried

CONTENT WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE 

Amara has been tracking one of _those_ Grimm for weeks. It has to kill more people before it would drop a Grief Seed of sufficient potency to be worth a fight. So she's sitting atop a hill, watching it destroy a village.

Just. Watching. And waiting.

When the village is a smoking ruin full of corpses, the Grimm slowly drifts away like a black cloud.

Amara senses the increase in its magic. A tightly compressed ball of despair. Echoes of dying screams.

Finally. It is ripe.

Machine gun in hand, she jumps into the labyrinth.

She has fought her way through the labyrinth. Blood drips from a gash on her head, staining half her face red.

The creature at the center can only be described as a surrealistic patchwork of fragments of broken dreams, screaming in bitter self-mockery and rage.

She opens fire.

Miracles in full flower turn to curses. A vampire squid from hell turning itself inside out, revealing rows of thorns on soft inner wings, freshly exposed.

Tentacles wrap around her and squeeze, thorns digging into her flesh.

She keeps firing until her gun goes silent.

She's pulled toward a giant maw full of eyes. She slashes relentlessly, pouring all her fury into each attack-- and all her mercy, for here they are the same thing.

Finally the creature dies with an ear-piercing shriek. The labyrinth vanishes, leaving only a pool of black bile.

A stain on the surface of Remnant, reflecting the shattered Moon. An accusation against the so-called gods and their hypocritical sermons about the natural balance, a balance that /they/ perverted for their own cruel amusement.

Amara crawls through the ooze until she finds it.

A fresh Grief Seed. She clutches it in her shaking hand, and collapses onto her back, panting, her body aching.

This one is powerful. A mass of exquisite curses, tightly compacted. The center of a dead star that defied the very entropy of the universe and paid the price.

This Grief Seed will last her a while. She cradles it gently in one hand, holding it to the cloudy Gem in her other. The Grief Seed absorbs the impurities, allowing the Gem's interior violet light to burn brightly again.

For now.

The corpse-filled village smokes in the distance. She'll search it later for money and supplies to take back to her tribe. But first, rest.

Amara exhales, her exhausted, bloodstained face staring blankly up at the night sky.

The Moon looks down and cries tears of Silver.


End file.
